A girl in the park?
by awesomeness13tobuscus
Summary: Drew Swansea, is a 21year-old goth swan who has rich parents. When her parents can't take her regularly getting taken home by the police, they send her to the park. Will Drew learn her lesson and stay at the park? Or will she not and have to leave the park even though everyone has grow on her and she has grown on them? Don't own RS. R&R Rated T cuz' I'm paranoid :)
1. Chapter 1: Drew meets the popo

A girl came out of the shadows. But this girl had white feathers covering her body and Taylor Swift like hair with black highlights. She wore a punk like outfit with chains. She had black blouse and a purple skirt. A chain was banging against her leg every step. She was a white swan. She wore black glasses with huge lens (I forgot what they're called, you know what Taylor Swift wears). She took a bottle of spray paint, shook it, and began writing 'ADULTS SUCK' on a wall. A man looked in the ally and cried "Kid!? What are you doing?" "I'm not a kid! I'm 21!" The girl shouted back. "Get over here!" The man cried again and started running toward the girl. "Come at me, bro!" She laughed and jumped over the man. The man put his hand in his pocket and dialed a number "Yes? 911? I found a girl painting on the wall adults sucks. Yes, I have her right here. It's main street the third ally. Thanks!" The man was holding the girl's arm so she wouldn't escape. "What the h? Why did you call them?" She exclaimed and tried to get away. A car came rolling behind them and the girl screamed "Aww! No fun!" A police officer cam out of the car and told the man "Thank you." He put the cuffs on the girl and walked her to the car. "Let me go! Hey!" The girl was pushed into the car screaming. "My daddy will sue you! All of you!"

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?" The girl's father yelled as the police officer told him what happened. "Daddy!" The girl whined and the man pointed his finger at the girl. "Your 21! You should be in your own house married and with kids! But, no! I pay so much for our family and you just slack around." The father had on a suit standing in one of the 10s of livings rooms with his daughter, wife, and the police officer. The house was so huge sometimes the girl got lost in her own house. "You know what? I think I'm finally going to do it! Send you to the Park." The girl and the man's wife gasped and his wife said softly "Adam, are you sure-" "Positive! I knew she would have to work one day and todays the day. Drew Swansea is going to get a job in the Park!" Adam said with a smile. "No, please! Daddy! I'll do anything! Nothing but, ick, work!" Adam sent Drew to her room and the policeman out of his home. Drew ran to her room and grabbed her puppy named Steve and gave him a kiss on his head. "This is gonna suck, epically."


	2. Chapter 2: Benson hires a girl?

Drew packed her bag of her many goth clothes, her laptop, her phone, and her make-up. She heard her father and the her new boss at the park.

"I know you aren't looking for employees, but I really need Drew to have a job." Her father said and there was a pause. "Mr. Benson, I'm offering you $1,000 if you give Drew the job." There was a longer pause and Drew's father replied "Mr. Benson, my wife and I don't even want her to earn money until the second month. Please, I really just need her to learn responsibly and to keep a job."

This was the longest pause. Drew played with her feathers and sighed when she heard "I thank you Mr. Benson! I will make sure Drew doesn't slack off and does her work!" Drew wanted to pull out her hair. How was the daughter of the richest swan in the world going to have to get a job? The only reason she did bad things was because she wanted to get her parents attention.

Drew's father threw open her door and smiled "Drew! I got you the job! You're going to the job tomorrow to meet everyone." Drew looked at her floor and wondered 'how the hell am I gonna get out of this?'

* * *

Everyone was on the edge of their seats when they heard Benson cry out "$1,000?!"

Benson walked out of the kitchen with a smile on his face. "Whoa! He's happy! Someone take a picture, you may never see it again!" Rigby said laughing to his own stupid joke.

Benson ignored Rigby and said "We're getting $1,000 towards the park and a new employee!" Every laughed and high fived. Benson got serious and said "But... the new employee is a girl."

Everyone went silent and Muscle Man said "You know who else hires girls in the Park? MY MOM!" and he laughed. Thomas looked at his feet and Rigby and Mordecai just stared at each other. Pops giggled and cried out "A girl? Good show! Good show!"


	3. Chapter 3: Drew meets the crew

Drew sat at a table inside the park house eating a salad in the kitchen. Drew flattened down her new red dress. The people who worked at the park and her parents were talking._ Okay, the blue jay is Mordecai, the raccoon is Rigby, the gorilla or yeti (?) is Skips, the gumball machine is Benson, the older man is Pops, the man is Muscle Man, the ghost is High Five Ghost, and course, that's Thomas. _Drew told herself and then her parents said one of their rich people jokes.

"Drew, why don't you tell everyone about yourself?" her father asked Drew and Drew found everyone staring at her.

"Well, I like riding motorcycles-" Drew started but was interrupted by Rigby who said "Awesome!" "I'll take you one day. It's really cool. I also like drawing, uh, I've tried driving a golf cart and I think I got my donut down." Drew was talking and her parents wanted to kill her from all the stupid hobbies.

"Honey, tell them about your horse riding skills!" Her mother told her but Drew shook her head. "I hated that, you knew that. But I love Taylor Swift. And I love to sing, too!" Drew was practically jumping in her seat with joy.

"I remember when you told our first grade class about your horse riding lessons." Thomas told her with a small smile. Drew giggled and nodded. Thomas and Drew were in the same first grade thru sixth grade until Drew's father got a job as the boss in a rich company.

* * *

_"THOMAS?!" Drew cried and ran into Thomas's arms. "Drew!" Thomas said with a laugh. "You guys know each other?" Mordecai asked and Drew nodded and tousled Thomas's hair. Drew and Thomas were the same height. _

_Drew shook everyone's hand with a smile and made them smile, too. Benson showed Drew and her parents around the house and told Mordecai, Rigby, and Thomas to set the table. Thomas still had the same smile as when he saw Drew. _

_Rigby took up the chance and started making __kissy noises. "Oh, Drew, you're so hot and sexy!" Rigby said in a low voice. "Oh, Thomas! I love you!" Rigby replied to himself in a high voice. Thomas's face got a bright red and Mordecai punched Rigby's arm. _

_Drew ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Thomas noticed how she was wearing black converse. "When is this gonna be over?!" She said and sat in the nearest chair and looked at the boys. "Sorry, this was my parents idea to work here." She blew her bangs away from her face and both Mordecai's and Thomas's hearts sped up._

What was that? _Mordecai said to himself. _Margret, Margret, Margret, Margret _Mordecai told himself when Drew pulled a loose piece of hair in its place. _

_"So that's Drew's room. Now I'm sure you guys are starving. Skips is outside barbecuing." Benson told the Swanseas and Drew's father replied "My family is vegans." Drew sighed and whispered "I'm not but when my parents are around, I am." And Thomas, Drew, Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, and Drew's parents sat at the table chatting. H5G, Muscle Man, Pops, and Skips walking in holding plates of food.  
_

_"Let's dig in, bro!" Muscle Man cried and was about to take off his shirt but was stopped by Benson's threatening looks. _

* * *

"I remember the day you left." Thomas whispered and avoided eye contact from anyone. "What happened?" Drew's naive mother asked. Drew shot her the 'really?' look.

"Yes, please Drew. Please tell what happened!" Pops giggled.

"Okay, Pops. Thomas was sitting on the swing where met up every day. Mom and Dad had just told me that we were moving and that we were going to be rich. I had no idea how I was going to tell Thomas. He was my boyfri- I mean friend. So I did something I will never regret. It was the last day I was going to be living there so I sang him my favorite song to him and then told him. Thomas, you were shocked. My parents were calling me that we were leaving. Then I gave Thomas a kiss on the cheek and left. But I didn't say goodbye because I knew I was going to see him again." Drew smiled. "So hi, Tommy!"

Rigby snickered "Tommy?" Drew gave him a death stare and said "Yes, butt-wipe. Tommy." Rigby stood from his seat "Butt-wipe?!" "Let me make up a new nick-name for you, butt-wipe. How 'bout Rig-baby? Or maybe shit stain!"

"Guys stop...now." Benson said in his 'or-I'm-gonna-fire-you' voice. Drew smiled and stuck her tongue out at Rigby and Rigby did the same.

"Drew Taylor Swansea! Say sorry to this young man." Her father said and Drew's eyes widen. "What?!" "Now."

Drew sighed and she said "I'm sorry Rigby. I'm sorry puberty didn't do you well! Or are you still going through it, short-stack?"

Rigby nearly jumped on Drew but Mordecai held him back and Thomas held back Drew.

"Well, thank you Mr. Benson for this wonderful meal! Drew is going to be very happy working for you!" Mr. Swansea said standing up and his wife did the same. Drew shook Thomas from her and with her head held high she walked out. When Drew's parents left the room she stuck her head and said "Bye, guys!"

**WELL, THAT WENT WELL... R&R? **


End file.
